Hogwarts the Legend
by Morgain Lestrange
Summary: A story of the founders of Hogwarts, back in the time they lived in the medival ages. Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry already show to be dangerous...involves a strange mysterious young girl who saves Salazar's life...OC


Hogwarts: The Legend

Hogwarts: A Beginning

Many are acquainted with the Legend of the Founders of Hogwarts; when 4 outstandingly talented wizards and witches came together to build a great school of witchcraft and wizardry open to all in the magical community. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Gordric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were the mothers and fathers of Britain's first and only school for the magically talented, and although many know their names, their true personalities and live stories were forgotten over the centuries. This story will lead you across the paths of time and matter to the 15th century, in the Middle Ages, where it all began…

He was wounded and badly. He estimated that his shoulder was dislocated, left arm was broken and a fractured rib or two, not to mention the stab in his leg and the countless bruises and cuts everywhere. He had to find some human settlement in this deep forest soon or he would die but blackness was swarmed his vision and he collapsed onto the neck of his horse that quickened its pace for the life of its master.

_Singing…I can hear singing…_he thought as he opened his eyes to see that he was laying, wounds and broken bones bandaged in a small wooden hut. He looked around to find the source of the now laughing and sound of footsteps. The voice was female and of a child he recognized. There was something bubbling in the cauldron in the fireplace that smelt of food and he could see and smell herbs drying on the wooden table in the corner. He sat up with some difficulty but managed to become comfortable. Something caught his eye at the doorway. A pair of stunningly bright, sea blue eyes hid behind the wall when she saw he noticed her.

_A child? _He thought curiously and found himself grinning, amused at her.

"Don't be afraid." He said, hoping to coax the little girl out of hiding. "I won't hurt you, not that I could for that matter." He added looking at the state of his injured body. Her head slowly and cautiously appeared leaning out of the door way again.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." He replied. She then smiled playfully and came out of hiding and skipped across the room to the bed where her guest lay.

"What's your name?" asked she, with her eyes twinkling joyfully for finding a friend to play with. The young man could not think of any reason not to tell her.

"Salazar Slytherin."

"Oh! I know that name! You are the great wizard from the north." She exclaimed.

He nodded. "And what is your name?" Salazar asked the young girl.

"Morgain LeFey."

"That's a beautiful name. Where are your parents?" he asked, wanting to talk to an adult and thank them properly for saving his life.

"I don't have any." She replied and started jumping around the room. Salazar was startled at her answer, then was reminded just how much he hated children as he tried very hard to tolerate her energetic behavior.

"STOP…please." He blurted out having enough of her already. She sighed and stopped. "So whom do you live with?" he asked.

"No one."

"No one? Then who dresses my wounds?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I did."

Salazar scoffed, "But you're, what, seven years old?"

"I'm 11. And it's true, I'm not lying." Morgain answered sternly, now unhappy with her guest's disposition. Salazar frowned and decided to leave the subject alone for a while.

"How long have I been here?"

"2 days." She then jumped up from the bed and ran to the cauldron. She stirred its contents and started softly singing in a language that Salazar could recognize the Old Tongue. _How strange, she knows a language taught only to royalty and to those who can afford a proper education, _he thought surprised and became even more curious of the origin of this girl. Morgain poured the soup into a bowl and handed it to him with a spoon.

"Eat it. It will help you heal." She told him and ran out the door to chase after the chickens that were, until now, happily clucking about. Salazar looked down at the soup skeptically.

"Eat it before it gets cold, then it won't work!" she yelled threw the window beside him making him jump in surprise.

"Won't work?" he asked suspiciously. Morgain smiled and ran away from the window singing again. He sighed and decided to try it. The soup soothed his throat and gave him back his former strength. He finished the bowl and immediately felt drowsiness fall upon him as he closed his eyes.

"Godric! Godric!" a voiced called from behind.

Godric turned around and saw his good friend Helga Huffelpuff, "Have you seen Salazar in the past week? He's been gone so long, I'm worried," said she as she entered the Gryffindor Study at Gryffindor Castle.

"Ah, don't worry about the chap, he can take care of himself. And anyways, he probably found a young maiden to befriend, if you know what I mean." The brown haired young man joked. "You worry about him too much." He added with a smile. Helga blushed then frowned.

"Now Godric! I'm just worried because he has the tendency to get into a lot of trouble and its nothing what you're implying! He's much to conceited for anyone's liking!" she exclaimed but Godric just laughed.

Salazar awoke then next morning feeling completely healed, and to his astonishment, he was. As he unwrapped his wounds he saw that there were no signs of any injury at all. _This MUST have been magic…perhaps the soup…yes it must have been a potion._ He thought.

"Are you feeling better Mr. Salazar Slytherin?" Morgain asked cheerfully.

"Yes, actually I'm quite astonished that my wounds are completely healed."

"That tends to happen when one drinks the soup." She acknowledged.

"You mean it was a healing potion." Salazar suggested. The girl shrugged. Salazar went paler than his usual pale skin at a striking realization.

"My Wand! How could I have been so stupid to forget about it for so long!" he cried and frantically stood up and searched his clothes. Morgain giggled as she watched the humorous spectacle. "What are you laughing at?" he sneered. She started to laugh. The 16-year-old young man growled in aggravation and annoyance. He wanted to hurt the child, but then remembered his promise not too and if he violated it the honor of his word would be broken. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"Have you seen my wand?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"Do you mean that stick that you had in your cloak?"

"Yes…" he answered, surprised that she referred to his wand as a stick. The girl ran to the other side of the hut and brought back his cloak, sword and boots. She handed the wand to him.

"What is it?" she asked as she watched him snatch it from her hand and twirl it around his fingers gleefully.

"A wand. It helps centralize your magic. Like this," he pointed to a pile of wild flowers on the counter and muttered something. They rose in the air, flew over to Morgain and gathered again into the palm of her hand as a bouquet. The little girl gasped in awe.

"Wands are lovely." She proclaimed, which made Salazar chuckle.

"So, where are your parents?" he asked again.

"I told you, I don't have any and no one else lives here. You're really stupid that you don't believe me. Have you seen anyone else here?" she replied snottily.

"I am not stupid!" he paused, "Why do you live alone? Doesn't anyone care for you?"

Morgain shock her head violently and yelled, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Just shut up!" he boomed over top of her voice. She fell silent.

"You are very rude." She commented. Salazar snorted.

"Don't state the obvious. Look if you don't have someone to look after you I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you with me." He told her.

"Really? Where?" she answered excitedly and started jumping around again. _Good Lord, what have I gotten myself into? But I can't leave her alone here. It's too dangerous especially since the Dragon sighting near-by. _He thought and decided that he would just have to endure her until he was back at Camelot then he would just dump her in some wealthy family. That was his plan.

After an hour of increasing head ache they were off in the direction of sanity for Salazar Slytherin, but he had to make sure he didn't go insane until then…

A couple days later, Godric and Helga were riding threw town when they caught sight of Salazar on his horse passing through the city gates. Helga felt relieved indeed, and Godric had a good laugh when he saw the little girl sitting in front of Slytherin on his horse. They were arguing passionately about something.

Godric leaned over to Helga. "I seriously didn't think he would actually befriend someone when I joked with you." He mumbled to her and they both laughed, Helga slightly less.

"Salazar, home at last." Godric chirped.

"Shut it Gryffindor, this does not concern you." He snapped back angrily. He was on his way to drop the retched child off a good family that served his household. Salazar was certainly not the type of person to take care of a child himself. They would surely take her in and raise her as their own.


End file.
